The present invention generally relates to a battery connector assembly, and more particularly to a battery connector assembly with easy and stable positioning of terminals to a housing thereof.
It is well known that mobile phones or other portable electronic appliances often use rechargeable batteries as power sources. A conventional battery connector has a housing and a plurality of terminals received in passageways of the housing. Each passageway has two sidewalls. The terminals are fastened to a printed circuit board (PCB) by tabulate locking tabs, and the locking tabs abut against the sidewalls of the passageways, thus the terminals are retained in the housing. Each terminal has a resilient contacting region to contact with a contacting face of the battery.
However, as the locking tabs of the prior art only prevent the relative movement between the housing and the terminals in downward direction, the terminals could not be retained securely in the housing by locking tabs, so that a reliable connection could not be formed between the terminals and corresponding contacts of the mobile phones.
Hence, an improved battery connector assembly with improved terminals is needed to overcome the forgoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a battery connector assembly, wherein terminals of the battery connector assembly could be secured in a housing stably.
A battery connector assembly according to the present invention includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The housing has a first and second sidewalls, a first and second inner walls and three passageways defined by the sidewalls and inner walls. A clasp is formed on each of the inner walls. The terminals are inserted molded with an insulative insert part, wherein each pitch between every two terminals is equal. Each of the terminals has a connection portion and a contacting portion with a convexity located on the contacting portion. The insert part has two latches, and each latch has a barb. The barbs are located face-to-face.
In assembly, the terminals are received in the passageways of the housing with the contacting portion projecting beyond the housing. The latches of the insert part abut against the inner walls with barbs engaging with the clasps of the inner walls.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.